Enough
by Saren Kol
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Bella fears that she may not be enough to please Edward sexually. Can he prove her wrong? Human/Vampire E/B Lemontastic!


_A/N: Okay guys, this is my first lemon, so please be gentle._

_I own nothing, especially not Twilight. ;-(_

"Edward?" Bella looked up at my as she slowly woke up from a long night's sleep. We were lucky enough to actually have the house for a bit as Alice had called an impromptu hunting trip.

"Yes my love?"

"What do you do at night? When I'm asleep, what do you think about?" As usual, she never asked what I expected her to ask. She had tossed and turned much throughout the night and her arousal had been evident several times. It was torture, but a sweet torture that was mine alone to bear.

"I think about you love, and all the things that I want for us. How happy I am that I found you, that you somehow love me back."

She looked at me pointedly. "And that is enough to keep you occupied for eight or more hours, every night?" She moved to sit up against the headboard and I moved to accommodate her. When she was settled I once again wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair.

"Where are you going with this love?" It is always infuriating not being able to read her mind, and now was no different. She looked down at her hands and blushed deeply.

"Do you think about the wedding at all? Do you wonder what it will be like?" I had a feeling I knew where this was going to go, but I wanted to hear her say it.

"Remember love, I can see most of Alice's plans as soon as she thinks of them. Of course some things, your dress for example, she is doing a good job at hiding. I know that it will be happiest moment of my existence, and that I get to have you for forever."

She stared at my face searching for something. "Do you ever think about the wedding night?" She quickly looked away. Her next words were so quiet, that even I barely heard them. "I do, a lot."

"You hormones do seem to have you on a one track mind love." I sighed in resignation, I could deny this girl nothing. "But yes love, I do think about that night." More that she would ever know, it took almost as much control to fight off the blood lust as it did not keep down the ragging boner that seemed to always be ready to strike. There was only two more weeks until the wedding, though those two weeks seemed like an eternity.

"And..."

"And to be honest, it scares me. In many ways." Bella straightened up and looked me in the eyes, her face full of questions.

"How so? I mean I know about your fear of the blood lust, and your fear of hurting me, what else is there?"

"Isn't that enough?" I asked, we seemed to repeat this conversation a lot lately.

"I'm a little scared too" My eyes went wide at Bella's revelation, maybe she would let me wait until after she was changed before I made love to her. I wanted to claim her as my mate so badly, however my fear of hurting her far outweighed any desire for her body. But just barely.

"Maybe we should wait until your more durable love..."

"No!" She practically screamed at me as she shook her head. "I'm not afraid of you hurting me. I'm more afraid that I won't be enough."

What?!? "Love, how could you possibly think that? You are everything I could ever want."

"Edward, I'm pretty sure that you can make me...orgasm...in less than 30 seconds. I wouldn't be surprised if Japser and Emmett were taking bets on it." I held up my hand to protest but she continued. "I know you wouldn't tell them, but I doubt that would stop them from betting anyway." She paused and looked past me and out the window. "Edward, you are a vampire, you can do so much for me that you feel the need to hold back. How can I possibly be enough for you? Do you think you could even feel me around you? I know you need to feel pressure and friction from me to climax, I'm just not sure I could give you enough."

I was shocked at her words, just being with her was enough for me and I told her so. She looked back at me with the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

"Stop Edward, I need to know that I can do for you what I know you can do for me. I need to feel like your equal in this. I know you feel my love mentally and emotionally, but I need to know you can feel it physically, I need to know that I can be enough for you, even in this frail human body."

I took her face in my hands, the look of pure, raw need radiating from her very being. I searched my mind for a way to talk her out of this, but I knew that in the end she needed to know that she had a hold on me. She had my love before, and I left her. Now as far as she believes, she has nothing more, nothing to hold me to her. I had tried to convince her that she had me forever, but so far it wasn't enough, she needed more. I looked deep into her eyes and realized that I could not deny her any longer, I would do this for her.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" At that moment, when I realized that I was going to give in to her, something stirred within me. The hard-on that I had been fighting all night was coming back with a vengeance. She bit her lip and searched my face, a look of determination came over her.

"I was thinking we could start out slow, maybe I could put my hands on you." She paused and blushed three shades darker, her heart beat flying faster than I had ever known, "I would like to put my mouth on you too." And that did it; I was honestly surprised that I didn't propel Bella off the bed with the force of my cock coming to full attention. I shifted slightly hoping that Bella hadn't felt it yet, I didn't want to scare her.

"Love, I'm not sure I could handle your mouth just yet."

Bella smiled and leaned up to whisper in my ear, "Let me see it, let me touch you." With that she slowly licked and bit at my ear. I closed my eyes and growled at her and was only partly surprised when I began to smell her arousal.

I captured her lips in a searing kiss, pouring all of my love and want into the kiss. Trying desperately to tell her how much I loved and needed her. I reached my right hand around and began to palm her breast through her shirt. Bella rarely wore bras to bed and for the first time I was glad of that fact. I began to kiss down her jaw and on to her neck allowing her time to breath.

"Edward, I'm supposed to be the one pleasing you."

"Silly Bella, everything you do pleases me." I felt her begin to shift under me and I moved back in time to see her pull her shirt off. I openly gawked. Never in all of my wild imaginings could I have pictured a more perfect sight. Her breasts heaved with her heavy breathing, her nipples were tight with aching need. It took all my will power at that moment to not take them in my mouth, to suck and nibble on them for all eternity. 'Soon,' I reminded myself. I was broken from my desires as I felt Bella beginning to undo the buttons on my shirt.

It seemed to take forever for her to undo the small buttons, I wanted nothing more than to rip it off and feel her hot little body against my cold chest. But I was letting Bella be in charge. Once my shirt was open she pushed it down my shoulders and I shrugged it off of my arms. Almost immediately Bella began to lay hot open mouthed kisses on my chest, my mind was overcome with the sensation. Never had I felt anything like it, I could find no words to compare to this. Already she was able to surpass any sensation that I was ever able to elicit on my own. She truly owned me.

I sighed her name as I pulled her up for another kiss. Every part of me was screaming to take her, to bury myself deep with in her. But this was not about me, it was about Bella. The irony was not lost on me that she needed to bring me pleasure and not the other way around. I would make sure that she would feel the same pleasure from me tonight as well. I felt the need to please her as much as she seemed to need to please me.

Bella's hands roamed over my chest and slowly made their way to the button on my jeans. I pulled her over to straddle me to help her gain leverage. She popped the button and I broke the kiss as I gasped loudly. Bella's labored breathing pulled my back to reality as I moved to kiss down her neck. The tension was maddening, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I palmed her breast with one hand and allowed the other to make it's way to her ass. I gently cupped her ass and ground my erection into her hot center. I could feel her heat even through my jeans.

Part of me screamed to stop, but I knew how much Bella needed this, how much I needed this. Bella moved her hands to pull at my zipper and it felt like an eternity before she opened it completely. She tried to reach her hand into my pants, but my hard cock made it to tight for even her little hand to fit. I again captured her lips with mine and lifted my hips, pulling my jeans and boxers down to my thighs, my erection finally free from it's denim prison.

Bella broke our kiss to look down at me, she seemed hypnotized by what she saw. I found myself taking shallow breaths as she reached her and towards my hard cock. She slowly trailed a finger up the underside and around the top, spreading the bead of precum that formed. I closed my eyes and sucked in a breath at the pleasure her touch gave me. How could this sweet creature ever think she would not be enough?

She wrapped her hand around me and began to move it up and down, squeezing ever so softly at first. It was maddening, this slow soft pace, but amazing at the same time.

"More." I whispered. She gripped me harder and began to pump faster, her hand swirling at the tip each and every pass. My mind and body reeled with the sensation.

"Oh God...Bella...Just like that."

I opened my eyes and watched her hand move over my cock, the sight caused me to grip the bed sheets to keep from touching her; I just didn't trust myself that far. My breaths seemed to be in time with her fist pumping my cock; I was growing harder by the second and I knew that it wouldn't be much longer before I exploded.

Then Bella did something that nearly destroyed every ounce of control I was even able to muster. She lowered her head and ran the flat of her hot tongue over the head of my cock.

"Bella!...Fuck!...I'm gonna cum!"

I barely noticed her move her head, or the sheets beneath me rip before my hips rose off the bed and my body seized as my whole being was overtaken with the force of my orgasm. I screamed her name as hot streams of cum pulsed out of me. When I came back down I opened my eyes to see a very smug looking Bella sitting on my legs, wiping off my stomach with the sheet. I pulled her into a long deep kiss, if it was possible I loved her even more.

I flipped us over so that I was on top, "My turn." I growled at her and she giggled as I made my way down her delicious body. I lightly kissed each breast, pulling at her nipples with my lips, my hand pulling and teasing at whatever nipple was not in my mouth. Bella moaned at the sensation and arched her back into me. Her hands went into my hair and pulled me closer to her.

I let my hands move their way up her inner thighs, kneading her flesh as I got ever closer to her sweet center. I gripped the sides of her sleep shorts and pulled them down her legs. She kicked them off and I placed myself to her side. I knew that between her legs right now would be too much of a temptation, I was determined to wait to actually make love until we were married.

I found her lips with mine and kissed her deeply as I let my hand roam down her stomach toward her sweet sex. I could smell her arousal and her body arched to meet my hand. I slowly found the silky depths of her pussy and wet my fingers with her dripping juices.

"Bella, you are so wet." I breathed, "So hot and so wet. I can't wait to marry you so I can finally be inside you." I drug my wet finger up her folds to find her clit. I knew I had found it when she gasped and moaned my name. I fell in love with the sound and needed to hear it again. I circled her clit with my thumb and slowly slid my finger into her waiting pussy. She was so tight I could have almost cum again just from this feeling.

"Edward please, mmmm, more."

I added another finger and began to pump in and out of her. I felt her hymen and made a note of it, I would stay far away from that for right now. I concentrated on her body and her reactions every time I brushed her clit. I experimented with how hard I could thrust my fingers into her, or how hard or soft she liked her clit rubbed. I tried circles, up and down and just pressing down as I continued to pump my fingers. She moaned my name again and I captured one of her nipples in my lips, pulling and teasing her.

"Edward! Fuck yes! Don't stop!" I continued my ministrations as I felt her body begin to quiver. She threw her head back into the pillow as she screamed my name in ecstasy, her orgasm seeming to last forever. I lay gentle kisses all over her body as she slowly came down from the high.

Eventually Bella lazily rolled her head towards me and opened her eyes.

"Feel better?" I asked her.

"Absolutely." She sighed. "Edward?" She asked as I gathered her into my arms.

"Yes love?"

"Can we just get married tomorrow?" I chuckled at her question, feeling the same way.

"Soon love, very soon."

_A/N: So how did I do?_

_Saren_


End file.
